


Deadpool's message

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: And fanatics, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Fanatics suck, From Author, Gen, Message, Not for Laurel fanatics, To idiots, Wade Wilson is awesome, and trolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Wade wishes everyone a Happy New Year and also has a message from Aragorn to certain fanatics, trolls, losers, idiots, etc.
Kudos: 11





	Deadpool's message

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Happy New Year 2020 to all my friends and readers on FF and AO3. I hope all of you have a great year and decade ahead of you.
> 
> Now before you read this, you should read the latest review on my 'A Beautiful Journey' on FF so that you know why I'm writing this.
> 
> Now without further ado, let's begin.

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool is sitting on a chair in a room. In front of him is a table on which he has opened a laptop and is typing something on it. To his right is a bound and gagged person lying on the ground. And to his left is another bound and gagged person lying on the ground.

Deadpool suddenly looks up from the laptop and says in a cheerful tone, "Hey everyone. Me and my buddy Aragorn wish you all a Happy New Year and Happy New Decade. Man, we've almost finished up 2 decades of the 21st Century, haven't we? Anyway, I hope you all have a great year and decade ahead of you."

Wade then looks around and says, "I know you're all shocked as to why I'm so cheerful. Well you know, it has been a long time since I teamed up with Bieber. A very long time. Last time I teamed up with him was against Kate Kane on 6th November, 2019. But even then, I put on headphones and played good music to save myself. The last time I had to listen to that music was 22nd September, 2019."

Looking at the bound figures, Wade says, "Anyway! Now while I'm cheerful, I'm still as dangerous as ever. Now you all must be wondering who these bound idiots are. Well, I'm done playing nice and changing their names. The world should know who these idiots are."

Pointing at the bound man to the left, Wade says, "Now this idiot here is called Alex Muggoe, a YouTube troll."

Turning to the man, Wade says, "Man! Your name is really annoying. I wonder why no one who has to speak your name, especially the latter part, hasn't beaten you up yet. Unless it's a YouTube only name of course."

Alex Muggoe says something which is muffled by the gag and Wade asks mockingly, "What are you saying? Aragorn's full of shit?"

Wade shakes his head and kicks the idiot on the face, making him cry out as Wade says, "Well first of all, cops who fire machine guns in civilian enclosed ARE stupid cops! There is no justification, not even a man with a metal arm running around. Go watch the first Rambo movie if you have any doubts."

The idiot tries to say something again and Wade says, "Wait what? Tony signing the Accords is taking responsibility? You do realize the Accords are a fascist document that could have easily come out of North Korea or Nazi Germany? Imprisoning people indefinitely without trials, deciding who's a threat based on their own stupid systems, and making people wear tracking bracelets which are a violation of rights? Even Tony had to be written OOC for him to support the entire thing."

Muggoe tries to say something again and Wade asks mockingly, "Oh! So Legal Eagle's video is not applicable? Well guess what? This movie tried to be realistic with real world consequences. So the video is applicable!"

Wade then kicks him on the nuts, making him cry out once more.

"Now you will tell me Wanda is a villain and say how Aragorn makes up shit when he said she joined Hydra while it was posing as SHIELD." Wade said to the fuming Muggoe before taking out his phone and opening the MCU Wiki and the page of 'Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude- This Scepter'd Isle', "Look at this!"

Muggoe's eyes widen in horror on seeing the panel that has Pietro convincing a very vocally skeptical Wanda to volunteer for the experiments, "So it is Pietro who convinced her to volunteer for those experiments. And Hydra was posing as SHIELD at the time. The post-credits scene of The Winter Soldier reveals that Strucker's experiments and actual allegiances are still unknown to others, and in the opening of Age of Ultron, he even claims he is from SHIELD. So Wanda did not join Hydra willingly, she joined Hydra posing as SHIELD. Also, Hydra instigated those riots she was part of. So instead of saying Aragorn doesn't watch the movies and makes up shit, go do your research and shut your trap!"

Muggoe tries to say something angrily but Wade takes out a gun and shoots him on the throat. He chokes and gags violently before dying on the spot.

"Now that's one dealt with." Wade says before turning to the other idiot, "Now this is one person most of you know. He is none other than 'Dinah Laurel Lance fan aka the One True Black Canary.' Yes, the same one who harasses authors for doing Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Nyssa instead of Oliver/Laurel."

The idiot tries to say something but it is muffled by the gag as Wade kicks him on the nuts, making him cry out, "Shut up moron! We all know you only know a dozen words anyway, so no point trying to speak."

Wade looks at the audience and said, "Aragorn's other author friends like Stand with Ward and Queen, Bl4ckHunter and Phillipe363 would know this idiot. You all know the pathetic arguments from the KC fanatics at this point. But according to this idiot, Bruce/Talia is a healthy pairing. You all remember when Talia raped Bruce, right? So I don't think this idiot is worth listening to."

He tries to say something again and Wade bitch-slaps him before saying, "I should kill you right now. Considering you know only know a dozen words, you'll be more useful to everyone when you're dead anyway. But I have a better plan for you."

Wade then fires a tranq dart at him and he is out.

Wade then walks to his chair and opens Aragorn's profile on FF before clicking on reviews for his 'A Beautiful Journey.' He then starts reading the topmost review out loud-

"Sorry if this sounds rude, just wanted to point this out to some of your readers. *cough* To clear things up, the people who warned this author about copyright and the websites rules are not lying. These works are truly in the wrong as they are reproducing, in whole or in part, the copyrighted work which they do not have permission to do. Fair use cannot be applied here, and while a disclaimer is present, that does not mean you aren't stealing. It only proves to the court, if this were to be taken in front of one, that you have a guilty conscience and knew what you were doing was wrong. A profit isn't required to be found guilty of infringement."

Wade then laughs hysterically and says, "You moron, almost all fanfics reproduce part of the copyrighted work. So by your logic, all of them should be deleted then, huh? And did you actually bother to read the story? Aragorn never copied any scripts. He wrote his own short paragraphs to describe a scene. So you're full of bullshit. And why should Aragorn feel guilty? The disclaimer is a basic formality, not something to soothe his guilty conscience, because it ain't guilty."

Wade then reads some more of the bullshit before finding something interesting- "This is within the Rules & Guidelines:  
Actions not allowed:  
3\. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.  
(Public domain meaning it is no longer protected by copyright law)  
And this one:  
Entries not allowed:  
3\. MST: comments in between the flow of a copied story."

Wade angrily slams his fist on the table and says, "I think we already established that Aragorn never copied a script. So that makes it clear that this is not MST either."

Wade reads some more, "So, as you guys can see this site does not allow what you are trying to proclaim they allow. And neither does any other site.

This is AO3's stance regarding works like these: Reproductions of entire copyrighted works—whether songs, poems, transcripts, or other material—are not allowed without the consent of the copyright owner. - TOS: IV Content and Abuse Policies: D. Copyright and Trademark

Wattpad's stance: We do not allow any copyright infringement or pirated material on the platform and will remove any works that we discover to have been published illegally. While some users may not be aware of copyright law, we do our best to educate and inform our community while building an engaging audience for all writers. - Wattpad Help Center: Copyright FAQ

Don't break the law. Don't take any action that infringes or violates other people's rights, violates the law, or breaches any contract or legal duty you have toward anyone. Wattpad TOS: What You Should and Shouldn't Do section

Tumblr: Copyright or Trademark Infringement. Respect the copyrights and trademarks of others. If you aren't allowed to use someone else's copyrighted or trademarked work (either by license or by legal exceptions and limitations such as fair use), don't post it. - Tumblr Content Guidelines

Tumblr may immediately terminate or suspend Accounts that have been flagged for repeat copyright infringement. - Tumblr TOS 16. Termination."

Wade laughs and says, "These idiots can't even get their pathetic bullshit straight. Just a few days ago, I saw some of them commenting on another story how AO3 allows this stuff. Also, considering there's a smut fic of an actual 16-17 year old teenager on Wattpad, that site doesn't really have any feet to stand on. Same for Tumblr."

Wade reads through some more of the bullshit and finds an interesting part- ""These works don't hurt anyone"- Wrong. They do, and this is why. Has anyone ever heard of what happened with Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer? No, well what happened was was that fans like you who think they can reproduce and distribute a copyrighted work online did so without little to no consideration. Here's her story: stepheniemeyer dot com / midnightsun dot html : "As the author of the Twilight Saga, I control the copyright and it is up to the owner of the copyright to decide when the books should be made public; this is the same for musicians and filmmakers. Just because someone buys a book or movie or song, or gets a download off the Internet, doesn't mean that they own the right to reproduce and distribute it. Unfortunately, with the Internet, it is easy for people to obtain and share items that do not legally belong to them. No matter how this is done, it is still dishonest. This has been a very upsetting experience for me, but I hope it will at least leave my fans with a better understanding of copyright and the importance of artistic control.""

He laughs again and says, "Well guess what? It wasn't a fanfiction of her work but the actual work itself. And it wasn't public when it happened. The movies were."

Wade then reads through some more of the bullshit before getting to the end- "There is another part that goes hand in hand with this, and that is piracy. These sort of works take money from those who worked on and created the work. Did you know piracy costs filmmakers nearly over 200 billion $ a year, and it's not just them? Yes, all those reacting fics are contributing to that loss of revenue. Meaning it's stealing money from people whose livelihood depends on the money that copyrighted work makes. Whose going to pay when you can get it free? They may appear small, but contribute to a major problem regardless. And the FBI do investigate all forms. Check out the IPRcenter website (IPRcenter dot com. This is linked in FBI warnings about piracy.).

So, guys, it you respect the copyright holders don't violate their rights with works like this. Get informed, and help stop this horrible crime. Report infringement and piracy when you see it, inform the copyright holders if you got to. Copyright Infringement is not a victimless crime."

Wade groans at the pathetic lies and says, "Dude, writing on MS Word doesn't cost any money. Don't make up warped and twisted bullshit on here. You're only embarrassing yourself. So this ain't infringement or copyright. What you are doing, however, is harassment of a decently good looking person who uses apps he creates to attract hot bombshells to him. Harassment ain't a victimless crime. And in this case, Aragorn is a victim."

Wade then finally says- "So to any pathetic loser who posts bullshit like this, this is Aragorn's message to you- "Only reason Wade dissed you in the first place…..is because you tried to bullshit me. Now I'm pissed off. All of you morons can suck my cock.""

Wade then says, "Seriously, you had to do this on the 1st day of the New Year? Shame on you! And if anyone tries to post around this bullshit again on Aragorn's works, it will be deleted and then I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will kill you."

Wade then puts the KC fanatic in a box which has a note that reads- "To Matthew Rodgers."

And then Wade ships the box out before saying, "And if some idiot tries to be persistent, Aragorn will post more of these one-shots which is fine by me as I get to star more in them without fucking Bieber."

And then he shuts off the laptop before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> Once again, Happy New Year 2020 to every friend and reader of mine on here.


End file.
